


Quand vous avez tué quelqu'un qui est déja mort

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zombies
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>드라마 속 여주인공들은 모두 차 불빛만 보면 온몸이 마비되는 병이라도 걸린 거냐며 낄낄대곤 했던 그는 지금 이 순간 진심으로 그녀들에게 사과했다. 차에 치인 것이 자신이 아님에도 불구하고 덜덜 떨려오는 손발을 주체할 수가 없는데 그녀들은 오죽했을까. 정말 아무것도 할 수 없는 기분이란 게 바로 이런 거구나 하고 남자는 새삼 감탄하며 여자의 작은 몸을 흔들었다. 그녀가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 어깨를 움찔거리자 남자는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그래, 정말 죽은 건 아니구나. 게다가 짜증까지 내려는걸 보니 오래 살아있겠어. 별로 심각해 보이지도 않는데 차라리 이대로 도망가 버릴까? 그런 실없는 생각들로 남자의 머릿속이 가득 채워져 가기 시작할 때쯤 여자가 눈을 떴다. 하지만 무어라 말할 새도 없이 남자는 순식간에 그녀에게 먹혀들어갔다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand vous avez tué quelqu'un qui est déja mort

남자는 스스로가 인생의 중요한 갈림길에 섰음을 본능적으로 깨달았다. 그는 천천히 고개를 들었다. 학자금 대출과 아직 다 갚지 못한 자동차의 할부금만큼의 무게가 그를 짓눌렀다. 핸들을 잡은 손에서 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 좋은 대학에 붙었다며 즐거워하던 부모님의 얼굴과 자랑스러워 하던 할머니의 미소가 떠올랐다. 남자는 축축해진 핸들에서 손을 떼고 숨을 가다듬으며 놀란 심장을 진정시키기위해 애썼다. 제발 그가 상상하고 있는 일이 아니길. 짧은 시간 동안 수차례 기도했지만 고개를 들어 눈앞을 바라봤을때 그의 앞에 있는 건 쓰러진 채 피를 흘리고 있는 창백한 인상의 여자였다. 얼핏 보면 소녀로 착각할 만큼이나 작은 체구의 여자였기 때문일까, 그녀는 한층 더 불쌍하고 비참해 보였다. 남자는 그녀를 저렇게 만든 것이 자신이라는 사실조차 잊고 비명을 질렀다. 다행히고 그녀는 비명소리가 거슬렸던 모양인지 몸을 움찔거렸다. 남자는 황급히 달려나가 그녀 붙잡고 흔들었다,

“이봐요! 죽은 거 아니죠? 괜찮은 거 맞죠? 세상에 피가 이렇게나 많이...”

드라마 속 여주인공들은 모두 차 불빛만 보면 온몸이 마비되는 병이라도 걸린 거냐며 낄낄대곤 했던 그는 지금 이 순간 진심으로 그녀들에게 사과했다. 차에 치인 것이 자신이 아님에도 불구하고 덜덜 떨려오는 손발을 주체할 수가 없는데 그녀들은 오죽했을까. 정말 아무것도 할 수 없는 기분이란 게 바로 이런 거구나 하고 남자는 새삼 감탄하며 여자의 작은 몸을 흔들었다. 그녀가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 어깨를 움찔거리자 남자는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그래, 정말 죽은 건 아니구나. 게다가 짜증까지 내려는걸 보니 오래 살아있겠어. 별로 심각해 보이지도 않는데 차라리 이대로 도망가 버릴까? 그런 실없는 생각들로 남자의 머릿속이 가득 채워져 가기 시작할 때쯤 여자가 눈을 떴다. 하지만 무어라 말할 새도 없이 남자는 순식간에 그녀에게 먹혀들어갔다.

끈적거리는 불쾌한 소리가 어두운 골목길을 가득 채웠다. 불쌍한 남자는 거미줄에 걸린 나방처럼 사지를 푸드덕거렸다. 그녀보다 커다란 남자임에도 불구하고 아리아드네는 순간 그가 참 가련해 보인다고 생각했다. 달빛 아래 괴물에게 습격당해 죽어가는 비극의 여주인공처럼, 그는 그렇게 죽어가고 있었다. 죽어가는 남자에게선 묘한 냄새가 났다. 샤워 코롱 향 같기도 하고 여자향수 같기도 한 그 냄새에 아리아드네는 구토감을 느꼈다. 하지만 그것보다 더 큰 유혹이 그녀의 머릿속을 사로잡고 있었다. 그녀가 한 남자를 떠올릴 때쯤, 누군가의 목소리가 골목길에 울려 퍼졌다.

“아리아드네.” 골목길에 기대어선 날씬한 남자의 실루엣이 보이자 아리아드네는 멋쩍은 듯 피 묻은 입가를 닦았다. 숙녀답지 못한 행동이었다고 생각되지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 그녀는 게걸스레 음식을 먹어치웠던 자신의 모습이 부끄럽다는 듯 두 손을 들어 자신의 얼굴을 가렸지만 눈앞의 남자는 그런 그녀가 가증스럽다는 듯 혀를 차고 있었다.  
“왔어요, 아서?” 그는 이제 그녀를 한심하다는 눈빛으로 내려다보고 있었다. 아리아드네는 그의 못마땅해하는 표정을 바라보며 작게 웃었다.

“입 근처에 살점이나 좀 떼고 말해. 이제 좀 지성이라는걸 갖출 시기도 된 것 같은데 말이야.”  
“만들어 준 사람이 지성이란 게 없는데 어떻게 제가 먼저 지성을 갖출수 있겠어요.” 자신의 부모를 조롱하는 발언에 아서는 흡족한 미소를 지었다.  
“하긴 임스가 좀 성장이 더디지.” 정말 알기 쉬운 사람이라고 아리아드네는 다시 한 번 생각했다. 임스의 옆에 서서 지금과 똑같이 못마땅한 표정을 짓고 있던 그를 처음 만났을 때는 정말 어려운 사람이라고 생각했었다. 자신을 만들어 준 존재보다도 더 두려운 존재가 될 것 같은 예감에 아리아드네는 그의 앞에 고개숙인채 아무런 말도 하지 못했었다. 하지만 우습게도 그는 임스보다도 표정이 풍부한 사람이었다. 그만큼 알기 쉬웠고 또 그만큼 다정했다. 아마 나이 차이 많이 나는 오빠가 있었다면 이런 느낌이 아니었을까 싶을 정도로 친근한 사람이었다. 반면 임스는 보이는 것만큼 다정한 사람이 아니었다. 애초에 그녀를 만든 이유부터가 그랬다. 임스는 단순히 아서를 화나게 하려고 길 가던 사람을 붙잡아 괴물로 만들어버렸다. 당연히 아서는 길길이 날뛰었지만 그럼에도 임스는 반성할 줄 몰랐다. 후에 그녀가 자신이 부부싸움의 희생자 같은 거냐고 아서에게 물었을 때, 옆에 서 있던 임스는 미친 듯이 웃었었다. 뺨이라도 한 대 갈기고 싶다는 생각이 들 정도로 얄미운 모습이었다. 아서는 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 임스를 노려봤지만 결국 그도 부정하진 않았다. 다행인지 불행인지 그녀에겐 가족이 없었고, 그녀를 그리워할 사람도 없었다. 그렇지만 그런 것 보다도 아쉬웠던 것은 직장이었다. 수십 번의 실패 끝에 취직에 성공했던 그녀는 첫 퇴근길에 이름 모를 괴한에게 습격당해 생명을 잃었다. 당시엔 얼떨떨하고 눈앞의 존재에 대한 공포감 때문에 그것에 대해 생각하지 못했지만 시간이 지날수록 참 얄궂은 일이라는 생각이 들었다. 결국엔 이렇게 되려고 수십 번이나 취직에 실패했던 건가 싶을 정도로 황당한 일이었다. 운명이란 게 이런 식으로도 잔인해질 수 있다는 것을 아리아드네는 스물여섯이 되던 날 깨달았다.

“그거 알아요 아서? 이 남자 아서 닮았어요.” 아서가 미심쩍은듯한 표정으로 그녀를 바라봤다.  
“이렇게 험악하게 먹어치워 놔선 알 수 없는데. 너 이 남자 머리부터 뜯어 먹었잖아.”  
“보고 있었어요? 아, 아무튼 닮았다니까요. 잘 봐봐요.” 어쩌면 그냥 지나갈 수도 있었던 일이지만 그가 아서를 닮았기 때문일까. 아리아드네는 충동적으로 그의 차 앞에 뛰어들었다. 당혹감과 낭패감으로 얼룩진 그 하얀 얼굴에선 아서가 잃어버린 인간적인 고뇌가 배어 나왔다. 그래서일까. 단순한 호기심으로 차 앞에 뛰어들었던 아리아드네는 곧 그를 맛보고 싶어졌고 불쌍한 남자는 그대로 죽어버렸다.  
“아니 글쎄 잘 보고 말고 할 것도 남겨놓지 않고서 어떻게 하란 거야.” 아서는 신경질적으로 구두를 딱딱거렸다. 아리아드네는 웃기 시작했다. 입가에 피를 잔뜩 묻히고 웃는 아리아드네를 보다못한 아서는 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내 그녀의 얼굴에 던졌다. 아리아드네는 뭐가 그리 좋은지 웃음을 멈추지 않았다.  
“그리고 이게 뭐야. 네가 무슨 자해공갈단이야? 하여간 쓸데없는 것만 임스한테 배워가지고...” 아서는 물끄러미 텅 빈 자동차를 바라봤다. 차는 꽤 괜찮아 보였다. 중고로 산 것인지 남자의 나이에 비해 낡아 보이긴 했지만 관리가 제법 잘 되어 있었다. 그것만으로도 주인이 꽤나 아꼈던 차임을 짐작할 수 있었다. 차 안에는 쇼핑백이 가득했다. 익숙한 여성복 브랜드의 로고가 찍혀진 보라색 쇼핑백을 보아하니 여자친구라도 만나러 가던 모양이었다. 그녀에게 전해지지 못 한 선물이 안타깝게 널브러져 있었다. 아리아드네는 바지와 자켓에 묻은 먼지를 털며 일어났다.

“뭐 어때요. 좋은 게 좋은 거죠. 편하잖아요. 차에 몇 번 치인다고 죽는 것도 아니고...” 죽기 전에도 털털한 성격이었던 그녀는 아서가 왜 저렇게 까다롭게 구는지 알 수 없었다. 그녀가 말했던 대로 차에 몇 번 치인다고 죽는 것도 아니었고, 먼지가 묻는다고 해서 죽는 것도 아니었다. 애초에 그렇게 깨끗한 존재였다면 사람 대신 채소와 이슬만 먹고 살았겠지. 하지만 그럼에도 아서는 항상 깔끔하길 원했다. 임스는 그런 아서를 못마땅해하는 동시에 사랑했다. 아리아드네는 임스가 자신을 만들어놓고 한참 동안이나 후회했다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 아무도 말해주지 않았지만 그녀는 자연스레 그것을 깨달았다. 그리고 지난번 만남에서 그것을 한번 더 확실하게 깨달았다. 하지만 그의 후회는 도덕적 죄책감에서 기인하는 감정은 아니었다. 그는 단순히 아서가 마음을 주는 다른 존재가 생긴것에 대해서 후회할 뿐이었다. 

“좀 더 고상한 방법도 있잖아.”  
“뭐요? 오페라에 데려가서 공연이 끝날 때쯤 개인 석에서 물어 죽이는 거요? 세상에 아서. 지금 21세기거든요? 19세기가 아니라고요.” 아서가 그녀의 적나라한 면박에 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“아니, 내 말은...”  
“아서야말로 조금 다른 방법을 써보는 건 어때요? 당신 몇십 년째 그 방법만 쓰고 있거든요. 참신하게 좀 생각해봐요. 그리고 애초에 고상하려면 시체 뜯어먹는 걸로는 안된다고요.”  
아서는 빠르게 쏘아붙이는 아리아드네 앞에서 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 전적으로 그녀가 옳았다. 고상하려면 시체 뜯는 버릇부터 고쳐야 했지만 아서는 생존 앞에서까지 고상함을 주장할 만큼 꽉 막힌 바보는 아니었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 무지막지한 방법을 쓰고 싶지도 않았다. 완고한 그녀에게 말해봤자 입만 아플 것이 분명하기에 아서는 더는 따지지 않았다.  
“그리고 당신 방법은 돈이 너무 많이 든다고요. 어, 잠깐. 뭐에요 그 표정.” 아리아드네가 인상을 찌푸리며 서 있는 아서를 가볍게 쳤다. 그는 싫은 소리를 하지 않기 위해 필사적으로 참는 것 같았다. 그의 기분이 상할 것을 알고 있음에도 아리아드네는 터져 나오는 웃음을 막을 수가 없었다.

“그래도 이렇게 오랜만에 만나니까 진짜 좋네요. 크리스마스는 역시 가족이랑 함께해야 좋은 거에요.”  
“아리아드네. 아직 5월이거든? 지금은 지구온난화가 진행된 24세기가 아니란다. 그리고 우리가 언제부터 가족이었어.” 아서는 그녀의 말투를 흉내 내며 비아냥거렸다.  
“나를 만들어주신 부모님은 임스지만 키워준 건 아서잖아요. 원래 낳아준 정보다 키워준 정이 무섭다는 거 몰라요? 안 그렇게 봤는데 되게 냉혈한이네.” 그녀가 손톱 밑에 끼어있는 살점을 빼내며 무심하게 대꾸했다. 아서는 이길 가능성이 없다는 걸 깨닫고 조용히 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고선 임스는 어떻게 골라도 자기랑 저렇게 닮은 사람을 골랐는지 참 알 수가 없다며 혀를 찼다.

“그러고 보니 임스는 어디 갔어요? 오랜만에 만나놓고 둘이 또 싸운 거에요?”  
“우리라고 매일 싸우진 않거든.”  
“내가 있을 때도 좀 그래 보지. 오죽하면 가출했겠어요?”  
“3일 만에 집으로 다시 기어들어온 게 가출이면 난 예수다.”  
“잠깐, 거기서 갑자기 예수가 왜 나와요.”  
“너랑 임스를 몇 번이나 용서해줬는데. 이 정도면 하느님까진 아니어도 예수 정도는 되지 않겠어?”  
“흥.” 아리아드네가 코웃음을 쳤다. 아서는 가끔가다 저런식으로 말도 안 되는 농담을 하곤 했다. 물론 농담이라고 하기엔 그의 표정이 지나치게 진지하긴 했지만 아리아드네는 듣는 사람에게 개소리로밖에 들리지 않는다면 농담으로서의 자격이 충분하다고 생각했다. 

“임스는 나도 몰라. 아직 오지 않은 거 같은데.”  
“임스가 날 부른 이유야 뻔하죠 뭐. 당신만 부르면 무시할 게 뻔하니까 나를 부른 거 아니에요.” 아리아드네가 투정을 부리듯 입술을 내밀었다. 아서는 그 모습에 작게 웃고 말았다. 아마도, 아니 틀림없이 임스는 어딘가에 숨어서 이 이야기를 듣고 있을게 분명했다. 아리아드네의 말처럼 그는 아서를 보기 위해 종종 이런 식으로 아리아드네까지 불러내곤 했었다. 물론 아서도 그 사실을 알고 있었지만 그도 가끔씩 임스가 보고 싶어졌기 때문에 이런 식으로 못이기는 척 그들을 만나러 오곤 했다. 아리아드네는 매번 그 사실을 모른 척 눈감아 주었고 가끔은 그녀가 먼저 둘을 불러낼 때도 있었다. 

“나는 먼저 갈래요. 여기 있다가 또 무슨 꼴을 당할지 몰라.” 그녀는 작게 기지개를 켜며 아서에게 작별을 고했다.   
“아서, 다음에 만날때는 좀 더 참신한 방법을 구상해와요.”  
“너는 조금 더 고상한 방법을 생각해봐.” 아서는 그녀의 이마에 다정하게 키스했다. 

그녀가 떠나가자마자 임스가 나타나선 아서의 허리를 껴안았다. 아서는 자신의 목덜미에 고개를 묻고 있는 남자의 손을 찰싹 소리가 나게 때렸다.   
“네가 만들어놓은 애한테 얼굴도 한번 못 보여줘?”  
“아리아드네도 내 얼굴 보는 거 원하지 않을걸. 원래 애들이 다 그렇잖아. 아빠는 싫어하고 엄마만 좋아하지.”   
“글쎄, 그게 아버지의 부재 때문이라는 생각은 못 해봤어?”  
“아, 그래서 네가 엄마고 내가 아빠란 거지?” 임스가 아서의 귀를 깨물었다. 아서가 그를 뿌리치려 했지만 임스가 더 빨랐다. 그는 순식간에 아서를 벽으로 밀어붙였다.   
“만날 때마다 그 소리야.”   
“그래도 날 만나러 와줬잖아.” 임스가 어린애처럼 칭얼거렸다. 아서는 가만히 그를 올려다보다 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“그냥 네가 타이밍을 잘 맞춘 것 뿐이야.” 그가 그리워 질 때면 임스는 귀신같이 그걸 알아채고선 항상 이런 식으로 만날 구실을 만들곤 했다.   
“그래, 이번엔 무슨 핑계를 대고 아리아드네를 불렀어?”   
“그냥 아서 네가 보고 싶다고 했지.” 그의 시선이 아서의 목덜미로 미끄러지듯 내려앉았다. 셀 수도 없을 만큼 오랜 시간을 봐 온 표정이지만 임스가 그런 표정을 지을 때면 아서는 어찌해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 마치 수많은 사람 앞에 발가벗겨져 던져진 것처럼 당혹스러웠고 부끄러웠다. 

“그렇게 보지 마.” 아서는 고개를 돌리기 무섭게 임스의 시선이 따라붙었다. 귓볼에 더운 숨결이 훅하고 퍼졌다. 임스가 미소 짓는 것이 느껴졌다. 그의 손이 뱀처럼 소리 없이 아서의 옷깃을 파고들었다. 아서는 모른 채 하며 길가에 나뒹굴고 있는 시체를 바라봤다.

“넌 대체 아리아드네에게 가르친 게 뭐야? 계속 그렇게 자해공갈단처럼 하고 다니게 놔둘 생각은 아니지.“  
“글쎄. 걔를 교육했던 건 내가 아니라 너였던 거 같은데. 그리고 아리아드네가 그러고 싶다면 딱히 말릴 생각은 없어. 그리고 나 원래 걔 별로 안좋아 하잖아. 그것보다 아서, 너는 어때? 너도 내가 보고 싶었어?”   
“너,” 아서가 무어라 대답하려 입을 벌리자마자 임스는 달려들기 시작했다. 사실 대답은 중요하지 않았다. 꼴도 보기 싫었다면 애초에 이곳에 나오지도 않았을 것이다. 아서는 그런 남자였다. 아리아드네가 아서와 닮은 남자를 먹어치우던 때부터, 임스는 이렇게 아서에게 키스하고 싶었다. 아리아드네가 먼저 그 남자를 발견한게 아니었다면, 자신이 그 남자를 먹어치웠을만큼 남자는 아서와 닮아 있었다. 그리고 인정하고 싶지 않지만 아리아드네는 임스와 닮아 있었다. 임스는 아리아드네와 자신의 닮은점을 한가지씩 발견할때마다 그녀가 점점 더 싫어졌다. 임스가 인상을 찌푸렸다. 젖은 혀가 엉켜 들고 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 서로를 껴안았다. 미끈거리는 감촉에 임스는 전신이 마비될 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 얼마 만인지도 기억할 수 없었다. 그 정도로 오랜 시간이었다. 마지막으로 만났을 당시에 임스는 아리아드네를 거의 죽일 뻔 했었다. 물론 단순히 충동적인 선택은 아니었다. 아서에게 그녀의 존재가 가지는 의미가 커질수록 임스는 고통스러워 했고 언젠가는 이런 날이 올 거라고 예상하고 있었다. 단순히 싫은 감정을 넘어선 무언가가 울컥 치밀어 올랐고, 결국 임스는 그녀가 죽기 직전까지 목을 졸랐다. 당연히 아서는 무섭게 화를 냈다. 아서가 평정을 잃은 모습에 아리아드네는 임스에게 화를 낼 생각조차 하지 못하고 그 자리에 멍하니 서 있었다. 임스가 행동을 멈춘 것을 확인하자, 아서는 아무 말없이 그대로 떠나버렸다. 그리고 임스는 오랜 시간이 흐르고서야 아서를 다시 만날수 있었다. 

틈 하나없이 달라붙은 신체에서 있을 리 없는 열기가 피어올랐다. 느껴질 리 없는 열기지만 둘은 그것 때문에 머리가 터져버릴 것 같다고 생각했다. 열이 잔뜩 오른 머리는 이미 제 기능을 상실한 지 오래였다. 임스는 아서의 성급하게 아서의 바지를 벗겨 냈다. 임스는 창백한 그의 허벅지를 피가 날 때까지 깨물었다. 아서가 숨을 들이키는 것이 느껴졌지만 임스는 개의치 않았다. 그가 임스를 밀어내려 했지만, 임스는 힘이 하나도 들어가지 않은 손에 밀려날 만큼 눈치 없는 멍청이는 아니었다.   
“아..!” 아서의 입에서 내뱉어진 한숨이 공기 중의 열기에 뒤섞여 녹아내렸다. 그는 아서의 엉덩이를 잡아 틈 사이로 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 조금 더 깊은 곳으로 들어가 죽어버릴 만큼 뜨거운 열기 속에 파묻히고 싶었다. 아서의 젖혀진 목덜미 위에 잔뜩 부풀어 오른 혈관이 비쳐 보였다. 임스는 금방이라도 터질 것 같은 성기를 끄집어내 아서의 허벅지에 문질렀다. 그리고선 아서의 손을 잡아당겼다. 아서는 젖어드는 손끝을 느끼며 작게 신음했다. 임스가 보고 싶었다는 사실을 차마 부정할 수 없었다. 이제 와서 부정해봤자 꼴만 더 우스워질 뿐이었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 순순히 말해줄 만큼 너그러워지고 싶지도 않았다. 임스도 딱히 대답을 원하진 않았던 모양인지 더는 추궁하진 않았다. 그의 손톱이 허벅지를 파고들었다. 서로의 젖은 숨이 뒤섞이고 누구의 것인지 알 수 없는 신음 서로의 귓가를 채웠다. 임스는 도망가는 아서의 혀를 휘감고 강하게 빨아들였다. 그가 바싹 몸을 붙여오며 아서의 허리를 움켜쥐었다. 주인이 죽어버린 자동차의 헤드라이트만이 그런 두 사람을 감정 없이 바라보고 있었다.


End file.
